


Giggles

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickling, funny sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You and Sam are having some fun.





	Giggles

You pulled Sam’s shirt up slightly, slipping your ice cold hands underneath. He yelped softly, trying to pull away from you as he moved to open the motel room door. “Y/N! Stop that!” Sam hissed without malice, when your cold fingers moved along his back.

You giggled – teasing and messing with Sam was one of your favorite things to do. “Sorry, babe,” you said half-heartedly, and he rolled his eyes at you. The two of you got into your motel room and shut the door behind you. You set your things down by the door quickly, locking the chain and doorknob. You toed your shoes off as you watched Sam walk over to the bedside table, unloading his pockets and setting his watch and gun on the table. Once you knew he was close to done unpacking, you snuck up behind him and attacked.

Your slender fingers grazed their way up and down his sides, tickling him mercilessly. You found yourself laughing just as hard as Sam was – when he was tickled _just right_ , his voice pitched up an octave and he shrieked like a girl. It was hilarious. Lucky for you, you had figured out early on in your relationship just how to elicit that comical sound.

Sam turned around to try to get away, but you used a swift movement to knock him off balance and onto the bed, straddling his hips to tickle him more. His large hands tried to keep yours away from his sensitive spots, but you moved too quickly. Soon enough, the laughter and tears overwhelmed him, and he was useless fighting against you.

Once he got to that stage, you began to roll your hips against his. Another thing you had learned early on is that a _laughing_ Sam quickly became a _horny_ Sam – that’s what you were counting on. Still tickling him lightly, your hips moved against his and your mouth moved to his neck, now taking advantage of Sam’s ultra-sensitive skin for more pleasurable reasons.

Finally your fingers relented, moving instead to lace with his own as the two of you moved against one another. Your lips found his and your tongues danced, kissing with passion but still slightly teasing. Sam’s feet were still on the floor by the bed, and he used the leverage to his advantage to grind his now hard erection against your core.

The two of you sat up, needing to have less layers between your bodies. Still kissing and grinding somewhat, you began to pull on each other’s clothing. Being perched on Sam’s lap with him halfway on the bed unfortunately did _not_ work to your advantage, you realized, when one swift yank of his shirt caused him to slip sideways, the two of you tumbling to the floor.

Sam’s quick reflexes made sure that a hand was behind your head before the landing, but that didn’t mean that his enormous body landed softly next to you. No – suddenly all the air left your body as somehow Sam’s knee landed on your stomach. For a moment the two of you laid where you landed, shocked by the change of location. Once your breath had come back to you, you were giggling once more, which Sam caught like it was contagious.

He moved above you, getting a bit more comfortable before kissing your lips softly. He smiled and moved to kiss your cheek, your ear, your neck…and then he blew a raspberry on your collarbone. You felt his grin as you giggled like a maniac in response before he continued down. He quickly lifted your shirt from your body, continuing his pattern: kiss, kiss, kiss, raspberry, kiss, kiss, kiss, raspberry.

Your body couldn’t decide whether to be defending itself from the raspberries or be turned on from the kisses that were getting closer to your waistline, but you didn’t care. So what if Dean walked in later to find the two of you sprawled on the floor, under a comforter in between two perfectly decent motel beds? As long as you and Sam were laughing together, enjoying each other, that’s all that you could hope for.


End file.
